Runescape Legacy of Twins
by Ghost of Ivan
Summary: Join two twins, Fimbulvetr and Ragnarok, as they adventure across the land of Runescape. However, will their conflicting ideals lead to problems? Yeah, summary sucks, but I think it's a good story. NOTE There is NO twincest in this.
1. Fresh Beginings?

Runescape- Legacy of Twins

A Ghost of Ivan fic

Ch 1- Fresh beginings?

GoI: Yeah... Random inspiration and WAY too much norse mythology. Hence the names of the characters- Fimbulvetr and Ragnarok.

Erk: If you don't like the names...

Ivan: Just be glad he didn't name them Siegmund and Sieglinde...

GoI: Siegmund and Sieglinde aren't THAT bad... okay, maybe they are.

Leon: GoI owns nothing.

---

The streets of Lumbridge, which were rather busy, was crawling with inexperienced and experienced adveturers alike, some there to help those worse than they are, and some just there for a laugh at the stupidity of some. However, a short distance away from this scene, we see two novice adventurers. One of them was a girl, with shoulder length cyan hair and wearing a blue shirt that went down to a bit above her waist, and the sleeves fell to her hands loosely. She was wearing a blue skirt that just barely ended above her knees. The other figure, a man, had short hair, which was also cyan. He wore a black shirt with baggy sleeves that went to his wrists, and wore long, black pants which were baggy near the bottom of the legs. The girl's name was Fimbulvetr, and the man's was Ragnarok. They were twins, Ragnarok younger by 20 seconds. They started to head to Draynor Village, a small village north of Lumbridge. However, along the way, and argument broke out...

"What do you mean you don't want to fight!?" Ragnarok looked at his sister in shock.

Fimbulvetr meekly replied, "I don't know... I just don't want to..."

"The weak get left behind, Fim. If you're not strong, you don't have a place... Or so I've gathered so far."

"But Ragnarok, if you look at some of the other non-fighting things we could do, like woodcutting for example, we can live just as easy a life!"

"That's not the point Fim! The point is, fighting seems to be the best way."

"But the financial advisor on tutorial island said that fighting was only one of the ways to make money!" 

"Arg, just shut up for a second, will you?"

"Well then what should I do!?"

"Just sit back and let me kill this goblin."

Ragnarok approached the goblin, his bronze short sword and wooden shield in hands, and deliverd a quick thrust. The sword cut through an uncovered part of the goblin, which yelped in pain. The goblin then delivered a quick punch to Ragnarok's face, which was dodged. Ragnarok the brought his sword through the goblin's head, killing it. Ragnarok found 15 coins. "See?" he said, boastfully, "Combat is the best way!"

" You're only looking at the small picture, brother." Fimbulvetr said, sighing. "That was just one goblin. There are plenty more monsters, many of them stronger than you. You could get killed."

"Yeah, well whatever."

A new voice which sounded to belong to a man spoke up, "Um... sir... Ragnarok was it?"

Ragnarok looked at the new person proudly and said, "Yeah, that's me."

"Well, I saw your battle and... to put it bluntly... you sucked."

"W-what!?!? B-but I killed it!"

"But your swordsmanship was unrefined. You showed off too many weak points. If you were fighting something more intelligent than a goblin you would have died."

"See?" Fimbulvetr said, "I told you!"

"Ahh, shut up Fim..." Ragnarok said, flustered. He than faced the man and said, "How can I get better?"

The man said, "You could train with me. Take this sword and sheild- they'll serve you better than the ones you have now."

Ragnarok picked up the light blue shortsword and the light blue kiteshield specifically designed for training. As Ragnarok was grinning at this Fimbulvetr sighed and said, "I'll do something else..."

Ragnarok looked at her and said, "C'mon Fim, you're just jealous of me!"

"I don't see how I could be jealous of such poor swordplay."

"Sh-shut up!"

The man now said, "Okay, if you're being struck by a blow like that, you should-"

Fimbulvetr was walking away from the two warriors- er, warrior and warrior-in-training, and raised her axe to a tree. "I'll show him..." she muttered as she started to hack at the tree.

Later, FImbulvetr was laying against a tree as Ragnarok finished his training. "Hey Fim!" Ragnarok called to her, "Why do you look so tired?"

Fimbulvetr didn't bother to look up at him as she said, "I was woodcutting."

Ragnarok looked at her, a sneer on his face. "How many did you get?" He said mockingly, "Five?"

Fimbulvetr sighed and said, "No, maybe about a hundred."

Ragnaroks facial expression was shocked. "H-how did you-" He managed to stammer.

"It was kind of hard not to when you were spending so much time training."

"Well I got better!"

"Uh huh. Sure you did. Now 'Oh mighty warrior' please protect me as we go to Varrok."

"'Mighty Warrior', huh? I could get used to that!"

"... I was being sarcastic."

"... Oh. Well, why are we going to Varrok?"

"The inn in Draynor is booked, and Falador is probably booked too. The Blue Moon Inn in Varrok is probably the largest inn in all of Misthalin, so it's bound to have space."

"But why can't we go check in Falador first?"

"We are. Falador is closer, but the Rising Sun inn is usually pretty packed with miners."

"OK, I see your point."

The duo left on their trip to Varrok. However, along the way, Ragnarok wanted to test his skills. As a Highwayman jumped from the bushes, barely missing Ragnarok, Ragnarok drew his sword and shield. Ragnarok fought with some grace. Stab, block, stab, slash, and other moves. However, the highwayman managed to cause Ragnarok to lose grip on his sword, sending it flying. As the bandit was about to deliver the final blow, he fell over dead, an arrow protruding from his neck. Ragnarok turned to see Fimbulvetr standing there, holding a bow. Ragnarok asked shocked, "I thought you weren't going to fight?!"

Fimbulvetr just smirked and said, "I wasn't going to fight, just defend myself... and you."

Ragnarok merely sighed and unearthed his sword from where it landed. They then started heading to Falador. By the time they got there, it was almost night. The sun was setting, and miners were returning to the inn for a good nights sleep. Fimbulvetr went off to the inn, but not before taking the pouch of money from Ragnarok. "Behave yourself, alright?" She said as she walked towards the inn.

Ragnarok merely sighed and waited in Falador square, looking at the White Knight's castle. Fimbulvetr then came out and said, "They're all booked. We'd better hurry to Varrok."

They started running over to Varrok, passing through the mountains containing the Dwarf Mines. "We should stop there someday." Fimbulvetr said.

"Why?" Ragnarok asked.

"To mine some ore to get better weapons. What else could we do there?"

"I dunno, kill stuff?"

"Just shut up."

They ran through Barbarian village, luckily without getting attacked much, and finally made it to Varrok's west entrance. Ragnarok sighed and said, "Finally! Where's this... uh... something moon-"

"Blue Moon Inn." Fimbulvetr interrupted "It's in southern Varrok."

"Sweet!"

They walked to the Blue Moon Inn and there was rooms available. They didn't have enough money for two rooms, so they settled with one. Which had two beds, of course. They lied on the beds a drifted to sleep.

---

GoI: I know it's kinda rushed, but I'm sure it'll get better!

Judas: Yeah... you think that...

Leon: If you want your character to be added, include this in your review:

Review

Character name/nickname (Like how Ragnarok calls Fimbulvetr Fim)

Equips

Fighting style

Personality

GoI: R&R please?


	2. Of Blunt Swords and Broken Axes

Runescape- Legacy of Twins

A Ghost of Ivan fic

Ch 2- Of blunt swords and broken axes

GoI: The chapter title is weird, I know.

Erk: Also some new info on character submissions- Feel free to make it your dream character- as in, give them whatever equips.

Ivan: Also note that characters submitted without a review will be ignored.

Kyle: If you think your character is acting too OOC, inform GoI of that in a review and he will fix it in later chapters.

Leon: GoI owns nothing.

---

Fimbulvetr sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, yawning. She then looked over to the other bed in the room and saw Ragnarok, snoring loudly, and mumbling something about being a mighty warrior. Fimbulvetr walked to his bedside, and started to try to awake him. "Ragnarok..." she said, "Wake up!"

As Ragnarok still slept on Fimbulvetr sighed and reached to her pack as Ragnarok's eyebrow twitched, almost expecting something bad to happen. All throughout Varrok you could hear what happened next. Fimbulvetr yelled, "RAGNAROK WAKE UP!!!!!" at the top of her lungs while baging a ladle against a frying pan. She was hitting the frying pan very hard.

Due to the little outburst, in which Ragnarok had fallen off his bed in shock, all of Varrok was wide awake now. Ragnarok was walking through Varrok square with Fimbulvetr, his hand rubbing his Cyan hair. "Ow..." He mombled, "That hurt..."

"It's your fault for not waking up." Fimbulvetr replied coldly.

"Well, whatever, Fim. Just go with what floats your boat."

"Shut up."

"I'm gonna ignore that and go kill something."

"Really? Should I go with you to save your ass like last time?"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Maybe I will."

"Ugh! I'm going outside of Varrok to kill some rats!"

"Some rats? I think they're too strong for you."

"Well, where should I train!?"

"...Follow me."

"Fine."

Fimbulvetr led Ragnarok to the east gate of Varrok Castle. Ragnarok looked around and said, "Fim? Where are we going?"

"Into the sewers." Fimbulvetr replied.

"What? There are weak monsters there?"

"No, monsters about as strong as you."

"Really!?"

"Of course. You're pretty damn weak."

"... Just shut up."

They climb down the ladder into the sewers, and Ragnarok runs to kill a giant rat. Fimbulvetr keeps her shortbow at the ready, incase he's about to die. Ragnarok stabbed the rat in its back, then quickly jumped back before it could counter. Then he jumped over it and attempted to bring his sword through its skull. The key word is attempted. He jumped farther, and got his sword wedged into the ground. Fimbulvetr sighed as she shot an arrow. However, the arrow just barely grazed its side. Fimbulvetr swore as she notched another arrow onto her bow. As the rat was advanceing on her, it suddenly fell down dead, a sword in its skull. Ragnarok happily pulled the sword out and wiped the blood on the floor. He grinned at Fimbulvetr and said, "Pretty good, huh?"

Fimbulvetr simply said, "It was alright."

"Oh yeah!"

"But still needs much improvement."

"SHUT UP!"

The morning rolled on as Ragnarok and Fimbulvetr trained in the sewers. It was about 1:30 when they came out (They had started at 12:30), and they overall looked a bit differet. Fimbulvetr now had some calluses forming on her bandaged hands, which the skin had ripped due to pulling back the bowstring so much. Ragnarok was missing quite a lot of cloth from his right pant leg, due to him using that to bandage Fimbulvetr's hand. He semmed to have grown some muscle, and his sword had dry blood staining it. However, one very important detail was left out- They forgot to eat breakfast. Now, they were starving. Ragnarok said, "Let's get back to the Red sun inn and get something to eat!"

Fimbulvetr said, "First of all, it's the Blue Moon Inn. Second of all, that would be straining our wallet. We could just cook up some of the rat meat we got."

"Rat!? You think we can eat that... that... that..."

"It's food, and I'm sure it'll taste fine when cooked. Many adventurers and warriors have survived off of rat meat."

"Well... I guess..."

"It's fine, unless you cook it."

"What do you mean by that!?"

"You can't cook to save your life! Remember on Tutorial Island?"

"Uh... what of it?"

"When you tried cooking bread, you burnt it because you couldn't work the range!"

"Well I managed to get one cooked!"

"Just barely!"

"Fine, go and cook it. See if i care."

After Fimbulvetr cooked some meat so it was rather tender, they ate. Suprisingly, it tasted much better than it sounded. After they ate, they went back to the Blue Moon Inn to rest, but while they were in Varrok square, something interesting happened. As the walked past Varrok square, Fimbulvetr accidentally bumped into someone. The man grabbed her wrist roughly and said ,"Ah, a cute one we have here, eh?"

Ragnarok immediately drew his sword, pissed at the man. "Hey! Get your slimy ass hands offa my sister!"

Ragnarok leapt at the man, and slammed the sharp end of the blade on the man's head. Suprisingly, no blood was spilt. Ragnarok looked at his sword, noticing how dull the blade had gotten. "Damn!" He cursed as he threw the disfunctional weapon away.

Fimbulvetr managed to pry herself from the man's grasp just enough to toss her bronze axe to Ragnarok. "Use this!" she said.

Ragnarok picked up the axe and did a strong slash to the man's chestplate. The force of the blow caused the axe head to come flying off. Ragnarok cursed and did a hard crush with the handle of the axe to the man's head, breaking the axe. The man threw a punch at Ragnarok's face, and it connected, sending him flying across the square. "RAGNAROK!!" Fimbulvetr yelled as this happened.

Suddenly, Fimbulvetr felt the man's grasp on her loosen, she looked at him to find him dead, a crimson bladed dagger sticking out from the back of his head. A woman came and pulled the dagger out of the man's head. She wore white armor, trimmed with gold, and she had a chuck of granite on her back to act as a sheild. At her belt was an empty scabbard for a dagger and a scabbard containing a Dragon Scimitar. She looked at Fimbulvetr with kindly eyes and asked, "Are you all right?" rather meekly.

Fimbulvetr simply replied, "Yeah, but my brother...?"

A nother voice sounded, muffled through the visor of a helmet. "Rebels!" it said.

A new voice belonging to a man was heard. "Nice one Jen. You always get us into these lovely situations."

The man was wearing a cloak covering his body, but you could see the slightest trace of purple hair in his hood. The man picked up Ragnarok, and pulled a few runes out of his pocket. He raised his palm to Ragnaroks chest, and a green light emereged from it as Ragnarok slowly regained conciousness. The man looked at the woman he called Jen and said, "Okay Jen, we're getting out of here!"

Jen quickly grabbed Fimbulvetr's arm as she readied a teleportation spell. The man with Ragnarok had already teleported with Ragnarok.Fimbulvetr saw a flash of purple light and then darkness.

---

GoI: How was it?

Erk: No.

GoI: You're not. If you're wondering, the purple-haired man is my character on Runescape, you'll find out about him next chapter!

Ivan:R&R.

Leon&Judas: If you dare.

GoI: Remember- please tell me if you think your character is being too OOC!


	3. Clan?

Runescape- Legacy of Twins

A Ghost of Ivan fic

Ch. 3- Clan?

GoI:The long awaited chapter!

Erk: Uh, no.

Ivan: Noone has even read the second chapter.

GoI: Shut up!

Leon:GoI owns nothing.

---

Fimbulvetr regained conciousness in a comfortable bed. She looked around. A clock was there, along with some dressers full of clothing. There was also a bedside table with her clothes laying on it. Fimbulvetr quickly looked at herself and sighed in relief when she saw that her undergarments were still on (A/N: I doubt that RS people go commando). She quickly reached for her skirt and put it on, then grabbed her shirt and put it on. After she was clothed she walked out of the room and saw a woman. She said, "Hello. Are you alright now? You blacked out as I teleported."

Fimbulvetr nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine now...?"

"It's Jenna."

"Okay. I'm fine Jenna."

"Say, are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it, I am. Why?"

"Would you like something?"

"Yeah, no special requests though."

"Okay."

Jenna walked away, probably to the kitchen. Fimbulvetr followed her. When they got to the kitchen , the cloaked man from yesterday was there, in a different outfit. He had shoulder length purple hair, and wore robes with magical energy coursing through them. He looked at Fimbulvetr and said, "Ah, you're awake. Your brother's still asleep."

Jenna then came back holding a plate. "Here." She said, nervousness tinging her voice, "It's Lobster."

Fimbulvetr took a bite out of it and swallowed. "This is fantastic!" She exclaimed.

"Well of course, it was Jen cooking it."

Ragnarok walked in, mumbling, "Food..." under his breath.

He took a bite out of the lobster Fimbulvetr was given and then broke out of his trance. "Huh?" He asked, "Where am I?"

The man said, "Clan Yggdrasil's base."

"Clan Yggdrasil?"

"We're not a well known clan. It's only Jen and I so far."

Fimbulvetr asked, "What about what happened earlier? The guards called you rebels..."

Jenna spoke this time,"It's a long story. Those men were of Clan Fenrir. Before we formed Clan Yggdrasil, we were in another clan- Clan Odin."

The man said, "Before clan Fenrir came to be, Clan Odin merged with Clan Vili and Clan Ve to defeat Clan Ymir."

"Clan Ymir was a ruthless clan. In their reign, it was hard to venture out of your home without getting killed."

"The merged clans of Odin, Vili and Ve fought against the massive Clan Ymir. Clan Ymir's leader was on he front lines, holding his weapon- The Mjollnir- forth. He slayed many a man."

"The clan leaders of Odin, Vili, and Ve were the ones that took him down."

"The Leader of Clan Odin stabbed him through the heart with his spear, the mighty Gungnir."

"After that we were welcomed as heroes. People could finally walk again."

"But the peace was short lived. As you know, Clan Ymir was massive. The survivors formed Clan Fenrir. They attacked Clan Odin first. We suffered a lot of Casualties in the original battle against Ymir, so we were wiped out. Jen and I were the only survivors."

"After that, Clan Fenrir probably left to fight Clans Vili and Ve."

"We havn't heard any reports of either of them, so I assume the worst."

Ragnarok and Fimbulvetr sat in shock, attempting to take all of this in. Ragnarok then said, "So, what does clan Yggdrasil do?"

The man looked at him and said, "Not much. With more members, maybe we could get some quests by registering as an official clan."

"Then count us in."

Fimbulvetr looked at him in shock, "Ragnarok, what are you thinking! You can barely fight, and I doubt four people is enough to be a clan."

The man said, "No, four is the minimum number. Clans aren't ruthless bands of murderers you know? Before the rise of Clan Ymir, clans were basically just groups that helped people."

"Okay. We'll join." Fimbulvetr reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks. I suppose you'll need my name, huh? Just call me Sage." The man said.

Ragnarok enthusiasticly asked, "All right! Now what?"

"Now, you need some better stuff. The things you have aren't worth anything. Jen and I will pick you up some in Falador."

"What about me?" Fimbulvetr asked.

"You? Hmm... I might get you a new bow, or atleast a new bowstring. Look at yours!"

Fimbulvetr looked at the string on her bow. It was covered in blood and seemed ready to snap any second. "I see what you mean."

"Say, would you prefer a longbow or a shortbow?"

"I've only used shortbows up until now."

"Okay, I'll get you one of each."

"Thanks."

Jenna then said, "Onto Falador!"

Sage then looked back at Fimbulvetr and Ragnarok and said, "If your going to join clan Yggdrasil, look for the study. Read the book there entitled 'Clan Yggdrasil'. It contains most of the info you'll need to know."

Sage then pulled some runes out of his pocket, grabbed Jenna's hand and they were enveloped in a purple light then dissapeared. "Well." Ragnarok started, "Better get going to the study."

"Yeah." Fimbulvetr replied, agreeing with him.

It didn't take too long for them to find the study- Clan Yggdrasil's base wasn't massive. When they walked in there, it was full of magical equipment. Fimbulvetr walked over to the bookcase and started searching through it,as Ragnarok looked around. It didn't take too long for them to find the book. As they looked through it, there was some interesting things. The history of Clan Yggdrasil, Clan Odin, Clan Ymir, and other junk. There was also a page with a magical inscription. The page said, 'When balance, nature, and stars unite, the path to Yggdrasil shall open.' Ragnarok looked it over and said, "I don't get it."

Fimbulvetr looked at it annoyed and said, "I don't get it either. Unless... Maybe the book is talking about runes?"

"We don't know anything about runes!"

"Well, we could read that rune chart."

"Yeah... I knew that..."

Fimbulvetr and Ragnarok walked over to the rune chart and started looking at it. Fimbulvetr said, "The power of nature- that must be a nature rune."

Ragnarok said, "Balance- Well, the law rune looks like a scale so yeah."

"But stars?"

"Maybe astral runes? The symbol on them kind of looks like a star."

"I guess thats our best bet."

The door opened and Sage's voice was heard saying, "Good job! You figured it out!"

Fimbulvetr and Ragnarok looked to see Sage and Jenna standing there, apparently done in Falador. "Huh? You're back so quickly?"

"Yeah, it didn't take much time to get the stuff. Ragnarok, for you, I have Steel armor with a longsword- that okay?"

Ragnarok was brimming with joy, "That's perfect!"

"And for you Fimbulvetr, Oak bows, with about 500 steel arrows, 1000 iron arrows, and 1500 bronze arrows."

"Wow... I... Don't know what to say."

You don't need to thank me, you're a member of clan Yggsdrasil- a member of our family. It's our duty to help one another."

"Family?" Fimbulvetr asked, in confusion.

"It's one of his sayings to improve teamwork." Jenna said quietly.

"Shut up! It works!" Sage said to her.

"Whatever... Oh yeah. We found some missions."

"Missions?" Ragnarok asked confusedly (A/N: Is that a word?)

"It's another name for quests. We got two of them- one for you two, and one for Sage and I. Here's your mission."

Jenna handed them a sheet of paper. Fimbulvetr and Ragnarok looked at it. It said, 'Looking for able adventurers. Must have some knowledge of cooking. Talk to the head chef of Lumbridge for more details.'

Ragnarok looked at Jenna curiously and asked, "What's your mission about?"

Sage simply replied, "Something about some attack on the trolls in Burthorpe. Nothing much too hard."

"Why do you get the cool missions!?"

"Because if we gave them to you, you'd die."

"No we wouldn't!"

"Do you even know what a troll is!"

"Maybe!"

"Do you know how strong they are?"

"No."

"They're stronger than me."

"Oh... I understand..."

Jenna looked at Ragnarok's dismay, and said, "Hey, don't worry. You'll be getting missions like these in no time if you train hard."

Ragnarok then said, all excited, "All right! Let's go, Fim!"

Sage stopped them,"Wait. Do you even know where you are?"

"Uh... Clan Yggdrasil's base?"

"Yes, but where is the base?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly. We're stationed in Yanile- it's far away from clan Fenrir's base near Annakarl- The demonic ruins."

"aw man..."

Fimbulvetr looked somewhat overjoyed. "Yanile?" she asked in shock, "That's our hometown!"

Sage simply shrugged and said, "What a coincidence. I'll teleport you to Lumbridge. Oh yeah, you'll be needing these."

Sage pulled some runes out of his pocket, and giving a nature, law, and astral rune to Fimbulvetr and Ragnarok. He then raised some more runes and sent a purple light towards the twins, and they were gone. Sage then looked at Jenna and said, "Better go get your whip, Jen. This isn't going to be easy."

She did so and they teleported.

---

GoI: How was it?

Erk: try tasting a pile of shit for the quality.

Ivan: For the millionth time, I agree.

GoI: T.T I wasn't asking you guys. R&R people!

Leon: Jenna didn't have her whip last chapter because she didn't bring it- they weren't expecting a fight.


	4. Quest Chef helping and Troll Slaying

Runescape- Legacy of Twins

A Ghost of Ivan fic

Ch 4- Quest- Chef helping and troll slaying

GoI: As you inferred from the title, I'll be doing both quests.

Erk&Ivan:Whoop-de-doo.

GoI: SOme notes before I begin- I changed the special for the Abyssal Whip, and Sage's Dragon Longsword has a different special.

Leon:GoI owns nothing.

Judas:Onto the story.

---

(In Lumbridge)

As the purple light around them faded, Fimbulvetr and Ragnarok landed near Lumbridge castle. They started to walk to walk towards the castle and succeeded with no problems. After a couple minutes of searching, they found the head chef of the castle. Fimbulvetr walked up to him and said, "Um... Excuse me sir, we saw your bill and-"

The chef started beaming with delight and said, "Oh, you have? Fabulous! You see, the duke's birthday is today, and I'm missing some ingredients for his cake... Could you get them for me?"

"Well, what are the ingredients?" Ragnarok asked.

"I need some flour, some milk, and an egg."

"Okay, we'll get them."

"Thank you so much!"

Fimbulvetr and Ragnarok walked out of the castle. Fimbulvetr said, "Well, most of the ingredients should be found on a farm. Let's go to one."

They walked across the river via the bridge and stopped at the cow pens. Fimbulvetr quickly said, "Not it!"

Ragnarok realized what she meant, and cursed as he walked in to a cow, bucket in hand. He could hear Fimbulvetr laughing at him as he milked the cow. After he got the bucket full, he walked back to Fimbulvetr and said, "I. Am. Never. Doing. That. Again."

Fimbulvetr just giggled as she wiped a tear from her eye, then said, "Yeah, well I'll get the egg and the flour, okay?"

They walked to the nearby chicken pen and Fimbulvetr kicked on off its nest and took an egg. Then she got attacked by several enraged chickens, but she managed to get the egg out alive. Ragnarok found this as the funniest moment of his life though. After that they went to a flour mill, and picked some wheat from the fields. After that, they used the mill and filled a pot to the brim with flour. As they were walking back Fimbulvetr openly pondered, "I wonder how Sage and Jenna are doing..."

Ragnarok said, "Well, they might be up against trolls, but they're strong, I can give them that. They're not going to die so easily."

"Yeah, I guess. But what if...?"

"I doubt it. Sage said the trolls were stronger than him, but I doubt they're stronger than him and Jenna."

"Yeah. Thanks Ragnarok."

"That's what I'm here for, Fim."

"And here I was thinking you just existed to annoy me."

"You really have to stop hanging out with Sage. I think he's rubbing off on you."

"But I've never hung out with him."

"..."

After that conversation their trip to Lumbridge was peaceful and silent. As they presented the ingredients to the chef, he said, "Thank you thank you! Oh, is there anyway I can repay you? Oh yes, after the cake is baked, feel free to use my cooking range any time! You deserve it. Oh and here's a tip on cooking- Watch over your food carefully so it won't burn."

"Wow, thanks. That's a really helpful tip." Ragnarok remarked, sarcasm dripping from his voice like A1 steak sauce on a steak.

"I know! Isn't it?" The chef was beaming.

Fimbulvetr sighed and pulled Ragnarok by the collar of his platemail. "Ragnarok, we'd best be going." She said.

As they got to the courtyard, Ragnarok asked, "Uh... how does the spell work again?"

"Hang on, I think I got it..." Fimbulvetr said, grabbing Ragnarok's hand and the runes, and they dissapeared in a purple light.

(At Burthorpe)

Sage and Jenna were climbing up Death Plateu, weapons sheathed, and also talking some. Sage said, "Man, I can't believe the attack on Death Plateu failed."

Jenna replied, "I know. The wisest men came up with it. It shouldn't be outwitted by trolls."

"Well, I guess it's happened, so we'd best go infiltrate the Troll Stronghold."

After a while of climbing, they got to a ledge with a small rockslide blocking the path upwards. Sage looked beyond it and said, "Here. I see a troll past this."

They climbed over the rockslide and attempted to talk with the troll. (A/N: I haven't done Troll Stronghold yet so the lines aren't real)

The troll said, "Halt. Me Dad. Me smite you!"

The troll hefted his tree and swung it towards Sage and Jenna, who were both sent flying into a wall. They both got up and ran before Dad could swing his tree again. Sage drew his Dragon Longsword and Dragon Dagger as Jenna grabbed hold of her Abyssal Whip. Sage ran to Dad, and gave a slash with his longsword and then dived to avoid Dad's tree. Jenna then Cracked her whip at Dad, and then ducked under his tree. Dad gave out a loud roar and slammed the ground, causeing Sage and Jenna to lose their balence, and the sent them flying into walls with his tree. When Jenna got up, she started chargeing power in her whip she then cracked it at Dad's arm, letting it wrap around it. The sharp edges of her whip peirced through Dad's rough skin. As Dad started roaring, Jenna pulled back on her whip, letting it unravel around Dad's arm, ripping the flesh off of it. Sage then started chargeing power in his longsword, then gave two vertical crescent slashes- one up and one down- each of which sent waves of energy towards Dad, killing him. Both members of Clan Yggdrasil put away their weapons, and Sage remarked, "That was harder than I thought it would be."

Jenna nodded and said, "Yes, but we must continue."

They continued climbing to the troll stronghold, and eventually made it there. As they started running past some trolls throwing rocks at them, they noticed another cave. They quickly hid in there. Sage surveyed his surroundings and said, "There are some more Trolls here. Perhaps they have the cell keys?"

Jenna nodded in agreement and they advanced on one of the trolls. Sage quickly stabbed the troll with his dagger and then jumped back to avoid a strike from the troll's colossal sword. Jenna charged power an her whip, and swung it at the troll's sword, and letting it wrap around it. The troll tried to swing his sword at Sage, but couldn't. The troll made a stupid sounding noise, then roared and swung his sword. Jenna was too late in letting go of her weapon and was sent flying to the ground with the swing. She hit the ground with a loud crash. Sage quickly pulled some runes out of his pocket, and let a green light transfer to Jenna, helping her regain conciousness. Sage then took his sword and jumped to the air and did a powerful slash- the troll didn't know what hit it as it died. Sage quickly took a cell key from the corpse and helped Jenna up. "Don't dom something retarded like that, Jen. Don't want you dieing."

Jenna only nodded. Afterwards, they freed the prisoners and helped them escape to Burthorpe. As they got back to Burthorpe, they were rewarded by the captain of the black guard with a strange talisman with the symbol that's on a law rune on it. Sage took the reward and grabbed Jenna's hand as they teleported back to the base. As they got there, they noticed Fimbulvetr waiting for them. Jenna asked, with concern in her voice, "Fimbulvetr? Where's Ragnarok?"

Fimbulvetr looked at them and said, "Oh, you're safe. That's good. Ragnarok is probably asleep. How did your mission go?"

Sage shrugged and said, "Nothing much, we just got sent flying against a rock wall by a troll with a tree trunk, and Jenna attempted at suicide, but other than that, we're fine."

Jenna sighed and said, "Anyway, tell Ragnarok that I'll be preparing dinner. I'm going to make something good in honor of your first mission completed."

Fimbulvetr smiled and said, "Thanks Jenna, I appreciate the sentiment."

Sage answered for her, "Eh, she's always doing that. More of an instinct if you ask me- ow!"

Jenna had slapped Sage across the face, then went to the kitchen. Sage used his gauntleted hand to rub the area where she slapped him. Fimbulvetr looked at him curiously and asked, "Sage? Why do you only wear one gauntlet? And a crappy one at thet..."

Sage stopped what he was doing and said, "If you got hit by this, you'd take back your words. And I suppose it's just sentimental value, given to me by an old friend..."

"Who?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Come on!"

"Nope. I'm gonna go look for Ragnarok."

Sage left the room before Fimbulvetr could bother him anymore. After a minute, he found Ragnarok in the combat traing room. Sighing Sage said, "Ragnarok, you shouldn't train by yourself. Without another person, you'll never be able to fix your faults."

Ragnarok, enraged, threw his steel longsword against the ground, and said, "But who would train with me!? Noone is close to my level! Whjat should I-"

"Ragnarok. I'll train with you. It's better when someone much better than you trains you- they'll be able to notice your faults and correct them easily."

"Y'know, now you're starting to sound like Fim."

Suddenly Ragnarok noticed aa flash of crimson flying towards Sage. He quickly pulled Sage out of the way as the dagger stuck to the ground. Sage noticed what was happening and drew his blades. A voice said, "Damn... You're little apprentice has interfered, leader of Clan Yggdrasil. I'm touched to see such a relationship, but it ends here!"

As the person was about to reveal itself, Sage quickly sid, "Ragnarok! Get in position! We must fight!"

Ragnarok readied his steel longsword as the person charged. Sage dashed past him with a lightning-fast slash, causing a cut in the person's forearm. Ragnarok then gave a fierce battle cry, bringing his sword down on the person, but missed when they rolled out of the way. Ragnarok noticed where the person's dagger was, and quickly wedged it out of the ground. He held it like a sword, though. Sage said, "No, Ragnarok! That's not how you hold a dagg- Woah!"

Sage quickly avoided a crack from the person's whip. Sage then started charging power in his sword, but the person was faster in charging his whip and wrapping it around Sage's sword. Sage only grinned and said, "Hook," then darted towards the person, elbowing them in the stomach, "Line," then Sage brought his Sword over his head and slammed to the ground, slamming the person against the ground too. "And sinker!"

The person started to get up, disbelief written all over their face. Ragnarok quickly attempted to charge power in his dagger, and a red glow started to wmit from it. Ragnarok then let out a battle cry, jumped into the air, did a front flip, and brought the dagger across the person's chest. The person concealed the pain and took his dagger and said, "We... shall... meet again..." as they disappeared in a flash of smoke. Fimbulvetr quickly ran into the room, and said, "What happened?"

Sage simply replied, "An assassin, I would assume. Don't worry, Ragnarok and I taught him a lesson."

Fimbulvetr looked ready to burst out laughing. "Ragnarok?" She said, "What did he do?"

"He dealt the finishing blow."

Fimbulvetr looked at Ragnarok in shock and said, "Wow, Ragnarok. Good job."

Ragnarok simply grinned and said, "All in a days work for a mighty warrior."

Sage then rolled his eyes and said, "Who isn't mighty at all. Come on, let's eat!"

They went to the kitchen, where Jenna had quite the meal prepared. There was shark, sea turtle, and monkfish, along with a pineapple pizza layed on the table. She was smiling at the job well done. Sage said, "Well, enough gaping, let's eat!"

And they did.

---

GoI: I think it was a good chapter.

Erk: IT SUCKS!

Ivan: I AGREE!

GoI: You're just saying that. Anyway, remember to tell me if your character is being too OOC!

Kyle: R&R!


	5. Training, truth, and assassins

Runescape- Legacy of Twins

A Ghost of Ivan fic

Ch. 5- Training, truth, and assassins

GoI: New chapter!

Erk: You are getting WAY too much inspiration for this...

GoI: That's because it's easy to get inspiration for Runescape- even crack isn't crack!

Ivan: Right...

Leon:GoI owns nothing.

---

Dawn's rosy fingers had only just touched Clan Yggdrasil's base as someone had a startling awakening. "Now!?" Ragnarok exclaimed, suprised at how early it was.

"Of course." Sage said, voice calm, "It's best to start early, no?"

"Right..." Ragnarok muttered.

"Get dressed up for training, I'll bring some leftover monkfish from last night for you to eat."

Ragnarok immediatly started getting his steel armor ready and took his steel longsword from its place and started getting to the training room. He loved the monkfish. when he got to the training room, he found it empty. Confused, he started to look around, when Sage entered through the door. He said, "Good, your here. I had a small... errand to do, so I was a little late. Anyway, here you go."

Sage handed Ragnarok a plate with some monkfish on it. Ragnarok took a bite out of it and managed to say something understandable. He said, "Waf 're 'e doin' 'oday?"

Sage sighed and said, "I've given the clan a day off. Chances are, Jen must have broke something from when she got slammed against the floor. I managed to patch most of it up but... She still needs rest. So she's headed to Port Khazard to fish with Clan Vidofnir. If I know Fimbulvetr enough, she'll visit her family. And you? You might just train all day."

"Clan Vidofnir?" Ragnarok asked after swallowing.

"They're a clan where no one has any knowledge of combat- but they have extremely high knowledge in most everything else. Their leader, I've heard, is a mage though."

"What about that assassin yesterday? What clan would he be in?"

"Ah, assuming he is an assassin, clan Nidhogg probably. Nasty bunch of assassins. Stationed mainly in Ghorrock- the Ice Plateu, but I've heard some are in Carrallanger- a graveyard- and Paddewwa- Edgeville.I bet he was from Ghorrock- that's where the most skilled come from."

"So you're saying that you're one of their major targets?"

"No, I'm saying that I'm one of their employers major targets. Either that or my strength is known in clan Nidhogg."

"Oh..."

"Well, enough about me. Let's get going."

"All right!" Ragnarok said, drawing his sword.

Sage smirked and said, "Say, Ragnarok. If you can land a single hit on me, we can skip the basics."

"Okay!" Ragnarok replied, overjoyed. He always thought that the basics were boring.

Ragnarok started a quick slash at Sage, but only ended up hitting air. "Huh!?" He said in confusion.

"Over here!" Sages voice called from behind him.

Ragnarok quickly charged at Sage, only to strike thing air. This process ensued for a while, until Ragnarok realized something. Ragnarok charged towards Sage, smiling and gave a slash, hitting air as usual. But he quickly turned and gave a slash behind him, only to get clobbered by the hilt of Sage's sword. Sage smiled and said, "Nice try. Looks like we'll start with the basics. I know that you know of slashing and thrusting attacks, but what of crushing attacks?"

"Crushing attacks?" Ragnarok asked, confused.

"Yes, a type of attack particulary effective in enemies in plate armor."

"What about the other types of armor?"

"Well, chain mail is easily pierced by thrusting attacks, while leather armor is weak against slashing attacks."

"Okay. What is a crushing attack then?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. A hard, downward swing."

"Can I use it with my sword?"

"No. If you had a sword with a larger blade, yes. I think a broadsword would suffice to the least."

This conversation drew on for a while. Eventually, they went onto the other basic moves, such as parrying, dodgeing, and all that other cool stuff. After that, Sage covered advanced tactics. He said, "You should always look for weakness in your opponents armor- that's your trump card. If you notice it and they don't, they're dead. But if they noticed it, they'd take more care in protecting that area. So basically, it's a win-win situation, just that one of them is harder."

Ragnarok asked, "How can you use it to your advantage if they know about it and you don't?"

"If you observe carefully, you'll note that they're trying to protect that area more than others. If you can get through that defence, then you know the rest."

After that, Sage moved on to different weapons. He said, "I'm sure you know plenty about swords and most other blades, but let me tell you- the best armor to use is plate. While broadswords can crush, that's not much to worry about. A spear can do all sorts of attacks, but plate armor is still recommended. It has good defence, even if it's weak to crushing attacks. Maces primarily crush, so that leaves plate out. However, they can stab too, so leather armor is best there. Axes can slash and crush, so chainmail is good against them..."

Ragnarok interrupted, "Hey! I thought we were training not lecturing!"

Sage simply laughed and said, "Consider this training of the mind. A well prepared mind can do wonders even at a disadvantage."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just move on to the good stuff."

Sage sighed and said, "Okay, since you asked so nicely for it..."

They started at parrying. Sage said, "Try to block as many of my attacks as you can. Don't worry, I can patch up any cuts you get."

Sage immediatly came at Ragnarok with a slash, which Ragnarok brought up his sword to block. Sage then brought his sword to another slash which Ragnarok blocked with his sheild. Sage then gave a slash then dissapeared, appearing behind Ragnarok. Ragnarok managed to block the slash, but suddenly felt a cut open on his side. Another one soon joined that. Sage sent a flurry of slashes towards Ragnarok, who tried blocking with his sword and sheild, but his sword was knocked out of his hand as he got several more cuts. Sage decided to stop there. "Well, it was okay for the most part." He said, "But you need to learn how to parry back attackes. And also learn to parry better with your sheild for quick attacks."

Sage then sent a green light towards Ragnarok, and Ragnarok watched all of his cuts vanish. Ragnarok asked, "What next?"

"We work on your back parrying."

They worked undisturbed for a while, as Ragnarok got better and better at blocking Sage's strikes. Eventually, he could get out of Sage's flurries nearly unscathed. Sage then said, "Now, we'll move to offence. And don't try a flurry of slashes- you aren't skilled enough and will end up hurting yourself."

"H-How did you know I was gonna try that!?" Ragnarok asked, confused yet again.

"It's just that you're such an easy read, you know? Well, come at me!"

Ragnarok sent a couple powerful slashes at Sage, only for him to effortlessly parry them. Ragnarok tried some more accurate thrusts, all blocked. He even tried quick slashes- they were all blocked. Ragnarok then got an idea, and tried his best to hide it. He quickly charged at one side of Sage, and when Sage prepared to block, he feinted to the other side and gave a slash, only to have vibrations course through his body. Sage had quickly moved his hand and blocked with his gauntlet. "You know, be glad you came up with that feint." Sage said, "It sucked. We can work on it though."

After a while of working, Ragnarok was really tired. He sighed and said, "Whew! That was tireing. I think I need a break."

"Good." Sage said, "I think I need one too."

"What!?" Ragnarok said, astonished, "You barely look tired at all!"

"No no, I've been frail since birth." Sage then started to do fake coughs. Badly.

"That's not fooling anyone."

"Oh no, you figured it out. Looks like you have something in that head of yours!"

"...Shut up!"

After they rested a little, they resumed working. Ragnarok got a lot better on his feints. After they finished working on that, a tired Fimbulvetr walked into the room. "Hey, could you guys shut up?" She said, rubbing some sleep out of her eyes. "I'm tryin' to sleep."

"Well, I suppose now would be the perfect time to say I'm giving the clan a day off." Sage said to her.

Fimbulvetr mumbled something and walked back to where she came from, probably her bedroom. Sage went back to training Ragnarok in using other weapons. After that, Fimbulvetr came back in and punched Ragnarok, knocking him out. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!" She yelled, then went back to her room.

As Ragnarok got up, Sage was hiding a smirk as he said, "I take it she's not a morning person?"

Ragnarok rubbed the part of his face where she had punched him and said, "Only early morning. Meaning before 9."

"And let me guess- you get up at noon."

"Shut up... What time is it anyway?"

"Hmm... I got you up at about 6, so... maybe quarter past 8?"

"Woah! I was up at 6!?"

"Yes... so shut up and enjoy the rest of your day off."

"Aren't we going to train more?"

"No, two hours is enough. Just make sure to practice what I taught you."

"Yeah, I will!"

"And another thing- don't overexert yourself. Don't want you dieing on us."

"Us?"

"The whole clan- Fimbulvetr, Jen, and me. None of us want you dead. Now, if you need me, I'll be in my study."

Ragnarok went to his room in the base and went to sleep once again. Once some time passed, Fimbulvetr had woken up. "Stupid boys and their training..." She mumbled under her breath. She quickly grabbed her bow and clothing and (after getting dressed of course) went to go shut Sage and Ragnarok up. She then noticed that they were being awfully quiet. She entered the room they were in when she last saw them and found it empty. She then sighed and went to Ragnarok's room, to find him sleeping. She attempted to shake him awake, but that was having no effect. So, she did the next best thing- shoving him off the bed. Ragnarok let out a yelp in pain as he hid the ground with a thud. Ragnarok looked up at her and said, "Oh, Fim. What do you want?"

Fimbulvetr looked at him rather suprised at how awake he seemed, but asked, "Where's Sage?"

"He's in his study."

Fimbulvetr nodded and left the room. After navigating through the base, she stumbled upon Sage's study. Before she could knock, Sages voice said, "Come in." from beyod the door.

Fimbulvetr opened the door and found Sage sitting while reading a book. Sage looked up from his book and said, "Ah, Fimbulvetr. I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Fimbulvetr asked, confusion in her voice.

"Well... about you. No, you haven't done anything wrong. I just found out something."

"What's that?"

"You and Ragnarok have some... very unique things about you. Many legends tell of you, just not your names. I have one such legend in front of me... and it deals with ice- that's your element, Fimbulvetr."

"Ice? Well... I could see why... but me?" Fimbulvetr's voice was a lot more suprised than confused.

"Yes. There is one spell in this tome... here it is! 'Unlock ice- level 1'"

"'Unlock ice- level 1'? Why not level 2 or something like that?"

"That's the problem... This is an old tome- most of the pages for those spells have been ripped out or are too worn to read. Hang on a sec, let me prep the spell..."

Sage was holding some water runes in one hand, and some chaos, death, and blood runes in the other. The water runes became an orb of water, and Sage unleashed the power of the chaos, death, and blood runes and the water changed to an orb of ice. Sage then pulled some cosmic runes out of his rune satchel, and unleashed its power unto the ice orb. The orb changed into a magical sphere. Then Sage used some more runes on it, astral, body, and law, and the magical sphere was now a large ball of concentrated ice energy. Sage then said, "Hold on. This won't hurt... much..."

Sage sent the ice energy at Fimbulvetr, and it hit her full force. She immediately felt pain rushing throughout her body, and fainted. Sage looked at her remorsefully and said, "I'm sorry I had to lie... I just didn't want you to chicken out. Without this power... You might die."

Sage sat down and observed the change her body was going through. Her cyan hair had shortened, and now only reached the bottom of her neck. Her skin paled, becoming an even more icy color. The sleeves on here shirt disappeared, and the shirt ended a little bit higher. Her skirt lengthened to a little bit below her knees, but all of these changes weren't as noticable as the last. Across her arms and legs, there were black scar-like marks on them. Sage noticed this and looked at the picture of the form she was supposed to take in the book. They looked exactly alike. Sage then said, "Man, is she in for a suprise when she wakes up."

Just then the door burst open, and Jenna was standing in the frame. "Sage." She said, a serious tone in her normally meek voice, "Why have you unlocked her powers?"

"And how do you know I have?" Sage asked, suspicious.

"I could feel the immense mass of magic coming from this room."

"Ah yes... The elven ability to be able to sense magic. How could I have forgotten."

"Stop wasting time! Why have you unlocked her powers!?"

"It's quite obvious to me. I've read the legends in more detail. It's all good- she is not only stronger, but if it's not awakened... she may die."

"How do you know that?!"

"Well, think of it like this- if I ripped your heart out, you'd find it hard to live, wouldn't you? It's the same situation- The sentience of ice is a part of Fimbulvetr, and without it she may die."

Jenna, realizing the truth in Sage's words, quickly lost her harsher tone and her voice returned to her usual, meek one. She quickly said, "I'm sorry Sage... I... I... I'm so sorry."

Sage placed his gauntleted hand on Jenna's shoulder and said, "It's okay. I can understand what you thought. But I'm afraid we have a bigger problem..."

Jenna looked at Sage and said, "And that is?"

"Ragnarok. Without his element he will die. However, the tome oly contains the ice spell, and I don't know what Ragnarok's element is..."

"Do you have any idea on what it is?"

"Hmm... I don't think it's one of the basic elements... it may be one of the intermediate elements?"

"You mean Mind, Chaos, and the like?"

"Yes, those. And another thing, Jen."

"What?"

"Weren't you supposed to be with Clan Vidofnir?"

"Yes... We finished early..."

"Or rather you felt that I had unlocked Fimbulvetr's power and teleported here."

"Yeah..."

It was at that moment that Fimbulvetr decided to wake up. She opened her eyes, and they still had their Cyan tint to it. As she sat up and looked, she was in shock. And then she screamed, "SAGE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Sage sighed and explained everything to her. After that he said, "But first, we're gonna get you some new clothes that will help you... contain this power. You wouldn't want to walk around like that with those scars."

Fimbulvetr nodded and then asked, "Wait, then what should I wear for now?"

Sage left the room, then came back, tossing a black cloak to her. "This." He said.

The cloak was a pitch black color, and had a hood that was meant for hiding your face (A/N: If you've played KH2, think Organization XIII cloaks!). Fimbulvetr looked at it and said, "This is way too big for me."

"Oh well, I'm sure everyone in Varrok will just love looking at those scars..."

"Fine..."

Sage watched her throw the cloak over her clothes, and then grabbed her hand, and some runes, and they were enveloped in a purple light.

When they were dropped in Varrok, not many people gave them stares as they walked into the clothing store. That is, until Fimbulvetr accidentally walked into a wall. "Stupid hood..." She muttered.

Sage just grabbed her arm and led her to the door. As he walked in to the clothing store he said to the owner silently, "Listen, I need some custom made clothes. And yes, I'm willing to pay."

The owner said, "They wouldn't happen to be for that person in the cloak that's way too big for them?"

"Uh... They are."

"Okay." The owner grabbed a roll of measuring tape and measured Fimbulvetr's sizes, and then said, "All right, now what would you like?"

"Okay, you'll need my help for this, I'll just tell you along the way."

After a while of waiting, in which Fimbulvetr just stood there, bored, Sage and the owner came back, with the new clothes. Sage quickly handed a sack to the owner, grabbed Fimbulvetr's hand and teleported.

After the duo got back to the base, Fimbulvetr took off the cloak, and took the new clothes from Sage, then went to her room to change. While she was changing, Ragnarok walked in, yawning. "Ahh... That was a good sleep. Say, where's Fim?"

Sage only smirked and said, "Just wait and see."

After that, Fimbulvetr walked out. The new shirt was about the same size as the one she obtained when her powers were first unlocked, except for that it had sleeves going to about her shoulders. Her skirt ended a bit above her knees. Both of them were a deep, icy blue. Ragnarok stood there, confused. "Okay, what just happened?"

Sage explained everything to Ragnarok. After that, Fimbulvetr asked, "Uh... How do I get back to normal?"

"Just 'will' it." Sage said. "Those clothes are enchanted, so, if you have enough energy, you are able to become the form you're in now, and back to normal."

Fimbulvetr closed her eyes and her skin returned to its normal shade, her hair to its normal length, and her scars disappeared. Ragnarok looked at it in awe and said, "Get to finding my element so I can get some of those clothes!"

The whole clan laughed at this, and then headed off to where ever they were going. However, Sage held Fimbulvetr back. He said, "Fimbulvetr, just so you know, you can return to that form again, just by 'willing' it. Those clothes are enchanted to control the magic flow in and out of you. Just thought I'd tell you this. See you."

Fimbulvetr left the base to explore Yanile, while Sage once again left to his study. The rest of the day passed with little complications (Other than a frustrated Sage nearly passing out from hunger), and the clan went to bed. When morning came a note was discovered. Sage, being the one that found it, immediately gathered the rest of the clan, much to Ragnarok's dismay. When Jenna and Ragnarok met up with Sage, Sage started off by saying, "Fimbulvetr has been kidnapped."

Jenna had a shocked look on her face while Ragnarok's was full of anger. "Those bastards! Who could've of done such an act!"

Sage rolled his eyes (Or rather, he attempted to) and said, "There was a note left. Here's what it says: 'If you want to see the ice-girl again, send your leader to Ghorrock. Clan Nidhogg'. Obviously they've resorted to extreme measures to get me. I must have quite the bounty on my head, huh?"

"Why are you so important to Clan Nidhogg, Sage?"

"That, is a story for another time. Now, Clan Yggdrasill, move out! To Ghorrock!"

Sage grabbed Ragnarok's and Jenna's hands and cast a teleportation spell to Edgeville. When they got there, Ragnarok was about to move ahead, but Jenna stopped him. "Be careful Ragnarok. The wilderness is a hostile place, full of cutthroats and bandits. We'll have to stay on our guard."

Ragnarok looked at Jenna and said, "Can't we explain our situation?"

Sage merely said, "In the wilderness, having a conversation is the last thing you'd want to do. That's why people move around in clans- but for every friend, there's a backstabber in wait. It's truely sad to see such a place kill trust like it does."

Ragnarok only nodded, and the group moved on silently. After walking for a couple hours, they found theirselves in a small shack by a couple rivers of lava (Low-level wilderness). Ragnarok quickly caught his breath from all the walking, when an arrow whizzed past his head. Ragnarok jumped back, suprised, and a single person stood apon a hill. The person was apparently a ranger, and wore black dragonhide armor. He notched another rune arrow onto his shortbow and said, "Damn! I missed. Well, this time your not gonna be so lucky!"

The man fired the arrow, heading straight for a hole in Ragnarok's visor (of his helmet). As the arrow was inches from his face, a cloaked figure jumped in the way, getting hit and disappearing in an orange light. A eerie voice rang through the area. '_We must protect our liege!_' it said. Sage looked up confused and said, "Their... Liege?"

The man cursed and said, "Men! Come on Ou- GUGH!!!"

An orange figure had attacked him and strangled him to death. Several more ranger appeared where the last one fell. "Come!" one of the said, "We must avenge our leader!"

As this was said, several more orange figures had appeared, and stood there, waiting for an attack. One of the rangers fanned his arrows on his longbow and shot them at a group of figures. The figures dodged them effortlessly, curving out of the way as if by instinct. The other rangers in the clan looked at the figures in fear, but continued an assault. Arrows and bolt racks flew, none of them hitting their mark. The orange figures had whipped themselves at the rangers, killing them, and some had strangled them to death. Eventually, the small clan of rangers was no more. Then, the orange figures turned to Sage, Jenna and Ragnarok. As Sage and Jenna started to take out their weapons, one of the figures stepped foreward and its voice sounded, '_My liege, we have come for you._'

Ragnarok looked at them, shocked, and said, "I'm... your liege?"

The figure nodded its head, as its voice sounded, '_Yes, my liege! Are these two your companions?_'

Ragnarok nodded his head and said, "Yeah. We're attempting to save my sister."

The figure speaking turned to the figures behind it and said, '_Our liege's sister? Rescue? The elder must know of this. Follow us, my liege, and your companions too!_'

Ragnarok thought for a while, then said, "Hang on a sec, let me check with my companions." When he huddled with Sage and Jenna, he asked, "What do you guys think?"

Jenna said, "Well, I'm not sure if they're trustworthy, but I think no harm will befall us- they don't seem intent on betraying 'their liege'."

Sage sighed and said, "If there's one thing I don't like about you Jen, it's that you have way too much trust in people. Especially here. It could be a ruse, but seeing how they haven't attacked us yet, it might not be. I know that they might just kill Jen and I if Ragnarok truely is their liege, so I think a little... threat is in order."

Ragnarok looked at Sage in shock and said, "Threat? How?"

"With you. I'll tell them that I'd kill you if they attack us. If you truely are their liege, then we'll be safe until we meet this elder."

The figure's voice rang out again, '_My liege, are you done conversing? We must make haste for the elder!_'

Ragnarok only nodded, but found Sage's sword at his neck an instant later. "If you attack any one of us." Sage said calmly. "I'll kill your liege. Got it?"

The orange figures started to panic a little and said, '_Attack our liege's companions? We will never dream of it! Please, release our liege!_'

Sage loosened his sword arm, but still held onto his sword as he followed the figures, with Ragnarok and Jenna with him. After a rather long walk they got to their elder's domain (High level Wilderness). One of the orange figures stepped up, its voice saying, '_Elder! We have found our liege! Our liege has returned!_'

A new voice, the one of the elder's, boomed through the area. '_Our liege? He is dead! He's been dead for the last age!_'

'_But elder... This one bears such a close resemblance to him, we thought that-_'

'_Silence! I shall come see him!_'

The elder approached them. Much to their shock, it wasn't human at all. It seemed to only be a cloud with some tentacles coming out of it. Sage took a step back in shock, realizing what this was. "The Chaos Elemental!" He exclaimed. "It's among the strongest creatures in the land!"

The Chaos Elemental seemed to look over Ragnarok, then said, '_I see. You truely are my liege._'

"So... Ragnarok's element is Chaos... Chaos Elemental... do you know his spell of unlocking?"

'_I do, and I know the situation. I shall cast it now._'

In a few seconds, a large orange sphere appeared in one of the Elemental's tentacles. The sphere quickly changed into a projectile and was flung at Ragnarok. Like when Sage unlocked Fimbulvetr's powers, the spell hit Ragnarok at full force. Ragnarok started to have trouble standing, attempting not to be knocked out, but eventually succumbed. A new voice rang out from the empty space, saying, "It seems your clan is rather handicapped, Sage. I'll be taking the boy now, too."

The figure recealed itself to be a young man, but he was wearing a cloak to cover himself. The cloak was all black with a hood covering his face. The hood also had two cobra-like fangs coming out from it. The man then removed his hood, revealing a mess of dirty blonde hair. The man quickly drew his daggers, and pointed one of them at Sage. "I know you're a feared warrior, Sage. But can you match Clan Nidhogg's finest?"

The assassin disappeared an a puff of smoke, Sage quickly gave a 360-degree slash, knocking the assassin back. "Gr... How did you know?"

Sage unsheathed his dagger and said, "Like you said, I am feared across the land. I have a reputation to live up to."

Sage immediately charged up power in his longsword, then did two crescent moon slashes, one up and one down, each sending out waves of energy. The assassin charged up power in his dagger, and did four slashes, letting out four waves of energy. the waves of energy collided in the air, and stayed there in deadlock for about a blink of the eye. Sage waves of energy flew into the assassin, knocking him back. The assassin started to charge at Sage, then disappeared. Sage quickly changed his stance to the defencive, and waited for a strike. a couple cuts appeared in Sage's side as the assassin dashed past, then Sage just stood there for a while, attempting to parry the slashes. After a while, Sage brought the hilt of his sword down, and managed to hit the assassin directly on the head, knocking him down. The assassin attempted to get up, only to find Sages sword at his throat. The assassin said, "Dammit! How'd you find out!"

Sage took his sword away from the assassin's throat and started to heal his cuts while saying, "I looked for a pattern in that attack. You always attack on the opposite side you attacked last time, so I tricked you by turning around at the last second, and slamming you in the head. After all-"

"A good mind is necessary for a good warrior."

Sage turned around and said, "Ah Ragnarok. I'm glad you remebered that important piece of advice I gave to you. And I see you're looking better, too."

Ragnarok's old pants have been replaced with shorter pants that just went to below the knee. His shirt was replaced with a vest, which was kept open. He also wore chains on his forearms and ankles, along with a chain for a headband on his head. He smiled and said, "Yeah, you really thought I'd have forgotten it because of how much I rejected it, huh? Now, let's go save Fim!"

The assassin looked at Ragnarok and said, "Ah, that girl Clan Nidhogg captured. I'll help."

Jenna looked at him, suprise etched on her face, "Why?"

"I have a feeling that it would help to be on the stronger side- in this case, Clan Yggdrasil. The name's Craze, by the way."

Ragnarok held out his hand for Craze to shake, and Craze took it. Ragnarok then asked, "Who wanted Sage dead, and who wanted Fim captured?"

"Ah, that was clan Fenrir. Never liked them much anyway. Clan Nidhogg was okay, but it was way too serious for my taste."

Sage sighed and said, "With your betrayal, now we've got Clan Fenrir and Nidhogg after us."

"Hey, they don't to know I'm alive. They'll just assume I'm dead."

Well, whatever the case, we'll need a plan. Craze, tell me the levels of security in the Ghorrock base."

Craze pondered for a moment, then said, "Well, the outside security is rather tight. If some of us could cause a distraction, a skilled person could get through..."

"Ah. I have an idea. Craze, let me use your cloak."

"Hm? And why?"

"Simple- You guys cause a distraction, while I'll sneak in and rescue Fimbulvetr. I trust you know where she is?"

"The Ghorrock base is amung Clan Nidhogg's largest- 13 floors above ground and 12 below. Fimbulvetr is being held either on floor 13 or basement 12."

"Hm. This'll prove harder than I thought."

Jenna looked at Craze and said, "Wait, how do you know what floors she may be on, but not which floor she actually is on?"

Craze pushed his bangs out of his eyes as he said, "Well, the only containment chanbers are on the 13th floor and 12th basement, and us lower assassin's don't hear much of prisoners."

A new voice was heard, saying, "So, it seems Clan Nidhogg has failed us. How pathetic."

Jenna and Craze turned around, in shock of who was there. Sage merely kept his straight face through this. "Ah, so it seems Clan Fenrir is serious in getting rid of me." Sage said.

The man of Clan Fenrir wasn't really strong, but his robed caused him to blend in with the environment, making him invisible, but his hood was off, letting them see who he was- one of Clan Fenrir's generals. Ragnarok looked at him and said, "Who are you?"

The man said, "My name is of no importance. Now, it is time for you to die!"

The man drew his staff with the symbol of Zaros on it, and pulled some runes out of his satchel. Ragnarok, feeling a surge of energy, attempted to draw his steel longsword. However, instead of his old blade, he pulled out a new one- it shined brightly, letting off massive amounts of energy. Ragnarok felt his other hand draw his steel longsword as if by instinct. "Woah..." Ragnarok stated.

Sage drew his weapons and said, "Stop being mesmerised by the sword and get focused!"

"R-Right!"

---

GoI: Woo, cliffie!

Ivan:You're one evil author.

GoI: Yeah, yeah. And as for why I took so long to update- My computer's fan broke, so I couldn't use my computer for a while. And then FF.N was stupid and wouldn't upload this. This was actually 2 chapters. And I know the training scene was kinda boring...

Erk: Like he usually says, tell him if your character is being too OOC.

GoI: One more thing- I know Craze was somewhat out of character, but he was being serious, due to him having to fight Sage.

Leon&Judas: R&R.


	6. Fenrir's attack and reunion?

Runescape- Legacy of Twins

A Ghost of Ivan fic

Ch. 6- Fenrir's attack and reunion?

GoI: To all readers- I know the training scene was boring, I just... felt that I had to put it in. :P

Erk: Yeah, to torture the readers...

GoI: Shut up! And yes, I know this chapter took a long time and sucks...

Ivan: GoI owns nothing.

Kyle: Onto the fic.

---

The Fenrir general immediately unleashed an Ice Barrage spell, freezing Craze and Ragnarok. Sage quickly took some runes out and cast a small fire spell, melting the ice. Ragnarok ran up to the general and unleashed a powerful chain of slashes, using both of his swords. Sage used some more runes and unleashed a powerful fireball from his hand. The fireball exploded when it hit the general, and Ragnarok's attack was interrupted as he skidded back a couple inches from the explosion. Craze charged in, vanishing from sight. He then reappeared on the other side of the general, bloodstains on his daggers. Jenna charged in, whip at ready, and started to create several cuts on the general. The general cast a quick healing spell, the let let another Ice Barrage fly. This time, Jenna was frozen as well as Ragnaok and Craze. Sage then leapt in, doing a downwards slash with his longsword. He then started to chain some slashes with thrusts from his dagger, but the general managed to block them all. Sage then charged up power in his longsword, attempting to cover it from the generals eyes. The general, however, noticed this and said, "Too late!"

Sage was sent flying back after getting hit by the general's staff. The general started to walk up to him, but then Ragnarok lept inbetween them, rage burning in his eyes. He immediately unleashed a strong chain of attacks, and was joined by Jenna and Craze too. Sage got up, and then charged up a ball of fire in his hand. When the general noticed this he immediately jumped back, took some runes, and then ran around the group. After that, he sneered at them as he teleported. Ragnarok let out a sigh and said, "What's the deal with that guy? He seems really... weak to be a general."

"He was toying with us." Sage said. "I know it, I've fought him before. He was after something."

"But what?" Craze asked, handing Sage his cloak.

"I don't know. But let's sneak into the base."

Sage put on the cloak, then followed Craze to the base. As they got there, two more cloaked figures blocked the way. One of them said, "Intruders!"

The other one drew a dagger and said, "They don't look so tough- at least, not to a Clan Nidhogg assassin!"

The two assassins charged, and Ragnarok, Jenna and Craze fought them. As both sides were weakening, Sage cast a healing spell on his clan. One of the guard assassins noticed this and said, "Craze! You traitor!"

Before Sage could move, another assassin had knocked him out and carried him into the base. Jenna saw this and said, "Damn!"

After a while, Ragnarok, Jenna, and Craze had defeated the two assassins, and made there way into the base. As they got in there, they found two staircases- one leading up, and the other leading down. "Which way should we go?" Ragnarok asked Craze.

"I don't know... Well, I suppose we'll check the 13th floor holding facility."

"Okay, lets go!"

(With Sage)

"Stay in here and repent before your execution."

As the cell door closed behind the assassin, Sage grinned. "Heh, everything is going exactly to plan."

After a couple minutes, Sage managed to pick the cell door lock. Sage sheathed his dagger that he used for a lockpick, and searched for Fimbulvetr. After a couple minutes, Sage looked through a cell window, and saw Fimbulvetr in there. He then quietly crept to the edge of the wall and saw a single guard posted there. Sage quickly sneaked up on him, and as he got there, the guard said, "What do you think you're- Gugh!"

Fimbulvetr heard the guard and looked up, saying, "Whose there?"

Sage wiped some blood off of his gauntlet and mumbled, "Man, I have to lay off the power... Fimbulvetr, hang on a sec."

After searching the guards key ring for a while, Sage found the key to Fimbulvetr's cell and opened it. Fimbulvetr looked at him and said, "You're the one that kidnapped me!"

Sage sighed and said, "No, it's me- Sage." as he took off the hood. "I'm just dressed like this so I can get you out."

Fimbulvetr looked around and asked, "Where are the others?"

Sage put the hood back on and said, "I was lucky enough to get captured and thrown down here. They're searching for us."

Fimbulvetr walked out of the cell, seeming a little unsteady. "Man... it seems having to sit all this time left me a little uncoordinated."

Sage snickered a little and said, "Yeah. C'mon, let's go!"

After a while of searching, and Fimbulvetr feathering (Killing) some more guards, they found their way to a staircase. Sage said, "It's going up. So we have 11 more floors to go up to before we can get out of here unless I teleport us."

Fimbulvetr said, "Wait, how big is this place?"

"13 floors above ground and 12 below."

"What if they went up?"

"I'll try to contact them..." Sage then pulled some runes out of his satchel, and concentrated.

(With Ragnarok, Jenna, and Craze)

"Okay, we're at the 13th floor holding facility." Craze said as they got up the last stair.

"Geez, why is this place so huge?" Ragnarok said as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Probably to ward off intruders." Jenna said.

Suddenly, Sage's voice echoed through the halls. '_Jenna? Can you hear me?_'

Jenna said, "Yeah, what is it?"

'_I've found Fimbulvetr on the 12th basement. We'll m--t -t t-e fir-- fl-o-_'

"Sage? You're breaking up!"

'_D--n! Ju-t g-- to the fir-t f----!!_'

Jenna only nodded, even though she knew Sage couldn't see that. "Sage found Fimbulvetr, we're gonna meet at the first floor!"

The group of three started to run back down the steps.

(Back with Sage and Fimbulvetr- B11)

As Sage and Fimbulvetr got up the first set of stairs, they stopped to let Fimbulvetr rest. As they were about to get moving again, a new figure blocked the stairs. "Who're you?"

The figure, wearing a cloak much similar to Sage's, with the hood on, said, "I see no point in giving it to you. Sage, Fimbulvetr, you'll go no farther!"

"I suppose even with my face hidden, you still know who I am." Sage said, removing the hood. "But I'm afraid we have no choice- see, our friends are up there."

"Then lets see if your resolve is as strong as it sounds."

The man drew two Dragon Scimitars, both of them covered with dry blood. Sage drew his weapons, and Fimbulvetr gathered energy. Sage launched a fireball at the man, but it was dodged. As the man was about to slash at Fimbulvetr, Sage had jumped into the way, blocking the slashes. The two locked swords for a time. After a while, Sage managed to overpower the man, sending the Scimitar in his left hand flying away. The man only seemed to grin from under his cloak, and threw several knifes at Sage. Sage looked around, and saw that he wouldn't be able to dodge as well. He held his weapons, ready to parry, when several loud clanging noises were heard as the knifes hit the ground, being hit by other knifes. Sage saw FImbulvetr, in her ice form, as she materialized some more knifes in her hands. "C'mon." She said teasingly. "You're stronger than that."

Sage ran up at the man, and started slashing and thrusting with full force. Eventually, one of his thrusts connected, and the man got poisoned. "Ugh!" The man said, "This isn't the last of me!"

"Yes it is!" Fimbulvetr said, throwing a knife at him.

As the knife hit the man, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sage cast a quick healing spell and they went upstairs.

(With Ragnarok &co, F12)

As Ragnarok, Jenna, and Craze were heading to the first floor, they quickly nearly ran into an interesting conversation. Two people were there, both were wearing dark colored cloaks, but one didn't have the cobra like fangs on the hood. The man with the fangless hood said, "Seems like you have some bad cuts there, eh?"

The fanged hood man said, "Shut up... Crack... nngh..."

"Man, those cuts would be nothing to one of the friends I've had. He would've healed them right up!"

"Shut up... Crack... Ow..."

"Here, use some of this then." The man dubbed as Crack said, giving the other man a potion.

The other man dabbed some on his wounds and said, "Thanks. I feel better. Now, what buisness do you have here?"

"Bad news. Apparently, our attack on Clan Yggdrasil failed."

"To defeat even a general..."

"Yeah, bad news for us, I know. Hm?"

Ragnarok held his breath, thinking they had noticed him and the others, while Jenna merely mouthed 'Shut up' to him.

Crack was suddenly in their faces and said, "I knew some rats were around here. Clan Yggdrasil, no doubt."

Ragnarok felt the energy of Chaos draining from him, and only managed to wield his Steel Longsword. "Are you of Clan Fenrir?"

"Maybe I am."

"Then die!!"

"Ragnarok, no!" Jenna yelled as Craze sighed.

"Man." Craze said, drawing his daggers, "This one feels like it'll take forever."

Crack took off his hood, revealing his spikey brown hair, and said, "No, this one'll be rather short!"

Crack pulled a Rune Crossbow from it's holster on his leg and loaded it with a Dragonstone Bolt rack. He fired the crossbow, but instead of bolts, a stream of fire burst from it. Ragnarok quickly jumped out of the way, and the fire missed. "Phew, that was close..."

"But not far enough!" Crack said as he loaded another Dragonstone Bolt rack, launching another stream of fire from the crossbow.

Just as the stream was about to hit Ragnarok, it quickly moved out of the way as Craze had attacked Crack in a flurry of attacks. Crack quickly hit Craze with the crossbow, knocking him out. Jenna then charged, whip at the ready, and cracked it at Crack, who skillfully dodged and shot a Pearl Bolt rack at her, drenching her in a pulse of water. Ragnarok started slashing at Crack, who jumped back and loaded an Emerald Bolt rack onto his crossbow, and fireing it. Ragnarok just barely got out of the way as the lethal bolt passed him. Jenna started charging at him again, only to be knocked off her feet by an earth blast from a Jade Bolt rack. Craze regained conciousness and began to do several quick slashes at Crack. A few hit him, but he still put up a fight. Jenna had come back to her feet and charged once again, This time Crack launched an Opal Boltrack at her, but the bolt rack and the lightning was dodged as her Scimitar cut through his back. Utilizing this time of weakness, Craze quickly shoved Crack down, knocking him over, while Jenna prepared a snare spell. After Crack was snared, he only gave a sly smile and disappeared. Ragnarok said, "Where did he go!?"

A clapping sound was heard as Cracks voice said, "That was nice, except you were fighting a replica the whole time. When you fight the real me... heh... It won't be so easy."

Ragnarok charged at Crack, sword at the ready, only to hit air as Crack teleported. "Damn..." he muttered.

Jenna placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll fight him again."

Craze merely nodded and said, "Yeah, and next time, he won't stand a chance."

"Craze... Jenna... Thanks. We'll get him next time."

---

GoI: Sorry for the long wait... I dunno what happened.

Erk: You were busy coming up with crap?

Ivan: Probably.

GoI: Someone needs to remind me why they're here...

Kratos: Tell GoI if you think your character is being too OOC.

Leon&Judas: R&R, please.


End file.
